The present invention relates to a food product having an increased crispiness at high moisture content. In particular, the increased crispiness is achieved by using one of a high molecular weight starch hydrolysate or a crystalline hydrate former.
Traditionally sucrose, commonly known as xe2x80x9csugarxe2x80x9d and including xe2x80x9cbrown sugarxe2x80x9d, is used as the primary, if not only, sweetening agent in food items such as baked goods including cookies, wafers, and ice cream cones. These baked goods are often in contact with liquid or in a high moisture environment. For example, many baked goods are filled or coated with high moisture containing foods, such as fruit fillings and cream fillings. Another example is ice cream; for preassembled ice cream cones, a baked cone may be in contact with the ice cream for weeks and often months. Cookies and wafers are also often used to make preassembled ice cream sandwiches. Crunchy toppings are often placed on or in high moisture foods such as yogurt, ice cream, and the like.
Although the general consumer enjoys these various food items such as preassembled ice cream treats, the baked good (cone, cookie, or the like) or topping can absorb moisture, become soggy and lose its crispiness after exposure to the ice cream. A soggy product is typically undesirable to consumers.
In an attempt to decrease the tendency to lose the crispiness, modifications can be made to the product to retain the crispiness of the baked good or other food product. In some cases, for example an ice cream cone product, a: thin moisture impermeable or resistant layer, such as chocolate, is provided on the surface in contact with the ice cream. The chocolate coating acts as a physical barrier to minimize the transfer of moisture into the cone. In other cases, fatty materials can be used to provide such a resistant layer. These layers can be provided on the baked good surface by dipping, spraying, roll coating, enrobing, and other known methods. Examples of references that have attempted to use these moisture resistant layers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,167,353 (Frediani), 4,394,392 (Tresser) and 5,789,008 (Monte).
However, these surface coatings are not acceptable for all food products. Other attempts have been made to improve the crispiness. For example, gluten has been added to baked goods to improve the crispiness and improve browning. However, the use of such high protein flour can lead to products that are hard and leathery at high moisture contents. Other baked goods have used other proteins instead of or in addition to the gluten. Unfortunately, high amounts of proteins can lead to off-flavors, and many proteins are too expensive to be viable in commercial applications.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to retain crispiness and minimize soggy food products, such as baked goods.
The present invention provides a food product having a crisp texture in high moisture environments. In particular, the food product remains acceptably crisp even with moisture levels of about 9% or greater. This food product utilizes at least one of a high molecular weight starch hydrolysate or a crystalline hydrate former. Sucrose may be added in addition to the starch hydrolysate or crystalline hydrate former. In some embodiments, the food product is a bakery or baked good product.
The high molecular weight starch hydrolysate or crystalline hydrate former is present in the bakery product at a weight percent of about 10 to 45%, typically about 20 to 40%, and in some embodiments at about 30 to 40%. The bakery product can include some amount of sucrose together with the starch hydrolysate or crystalline hydrate former; in these embodiments, the total weight percentage of the starch hydrolysate or crystalline hydrate former and sucrose is about 10 to 50%. Preferably, the amount of starch hydrolysate in relation to all sweeteners in the baked product is at least 25%, preferably at least 40%, and most preferably at least 60%.
The crispiness of the food product is quantified by the Young""s modulus of the product, which is the force per unit area required to break, crack or puncture the product. Generally, as the moisture content in the food product increases, the modulus decreases. The food products of the present invention: have both a high resistance to moisture absorption and a characteristic of retaining crispiness at high moisture contents.
Bakery products according to the present invention, when baked to a thickness of about 2.2 mm, generally have a modulus of at least 200 g/mm2, preferably at least 300 g/mm2, and most preferably at least 350 g/mm2 at a moisture content of 10%. In other embodiments, the bakery products, when baked to a thickness of about 2.2 mm, have a modulus of at least 200 g/mm2, preferably at least 300 g/mm2, and most preferably at least 400 g/mm2 at a moisture content of about 9%. Specific examples include, a bakery product of the present invention made with 20 DE corn syrup solids, having an average thickness of about 2.2 mm, has a modulus of at least about 475 g/mm2 at a moisture content of 10.9%. In another embodiment, a bakery product made with trehalose, a crystalline hydrate former, has a modulus of at least about 405 g/mm2 at a moisture content of 10.5%. In still another embodiment, a bakery product made from a tapioca dextrin and having an average thickness of about 2.2 mm, has a modulus of at least about 615 g/mm2 at a moisture content of 10.8%. A conventional bakery product made from sucrose, has a modulus of only about 110 g/mm2 at a moisture content of 10.5%.
The present invention is directed to a baked good or bakery product that has a sweetener comprising at least one of a high molecular weight starch hydrolysate and a crystalline hydrate former. The baked good is produced from a batter or dough composition comprising flour, water, and a sweetener, the sweetener comprising at least one of a high molecular weight starch hydrolysate and a crystalline hydrate former, the dough composition, which when baked to a thickness of about 2.2 mm, has a modulus of at least 300 g/mm2 at a moisture content of 10%. The baked good may include additional ingredients such as shortening, emulsifiers, flavorings, colorings, and the like. In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to a baked good made from a dough composition comprising flour, water, shortening, and a sweetener, the sweetener comprising at least one of a high molecular weight starch hydrolysate and a crystalline hydrate former, the baked good, when having a thickness of about 2.2 mm, having a modulus of at least 350 g/mm2 at a moisture content of 10%.
The present invention is also directed to a baked food product having a baked good comprising flour, water, and a sweetener, the sweetener comprising at least one of a high molecular weight starch hydrolysate and a crystalline hydrate former; and a high moisture food product, such as ice cream, frozen yogurt, pudding, pie filling, and the like, in contact with the baked good. The baked good can be an ice cream cone, a cookie, a wafer, a pie shell, and the like. Preferably, the baked good has a thickness of about 2.2 mm and a modulus of at least 350 g/mm2 at a moisture content of 10%.